


【Grayson】 抹布虎

by RayyyyShaw



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Gangbang, Hardcore, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayyyyShaw/pseuds/RayyyyShaw
Summary: 抹布虎PWP存档，双性，雷，有DickTiger提及，OOC





	【Grayson】 抹布虎

老虎怎么也不会想到自己竟会落到如此地步。他曾经受过一切反拷问训练，唯独没料到这个，可谁又能想到他这样强硬的特工会被一群壮汉轮奸呢。  
他被注射的镇静剂大概能麻晕一头公牛，头疼欲裂地醒来后他意识到自己正赤裸地趴在冰冷的地面上却根本记不起来此前到底发生了什么。也许只是神经毒气攻击或是太过真实的模拟场景。刚开始他还昏昏沉沉地带着侥幸心理，可他视网膜中隐隐约约的人影逐渐聚焦清晰，事态也变得疯狂起来。  
严格来说，他并非一丝不挂，只是他自己的衣物装备全都不见了——更别提他藏在腰带和靴子里的暗器以及绑在大腿上的刀，现在绑着他的只有牢牢束缚着他四肢和颈上的硬质皮革以及连接延伸到地面的铁链。他被迫以狗交的姿势伏在地上，门户大开，一览无余。见到他醒了，几只不怀好意的手迫不及待地摸上他的背肌，大腿以及尚还紧闭的穴口。老虎双目赤红，睚眦欲裂，“我可是坎大哈虎王，等我出去了，会让你们付出生不如死的代价…”这是他被带上口枷前的最后一句话。

看不清脸的人的肆意冒犯让老虎反应激烈，更让他难以接受的是正在往他肠道里注射不注明液体的注射器。铁链被他挣扎得发出哗啦的声响，有人踢了他膝盖一脚，迫使他两腿分得更开并且嘲笑他道：“别白费力气了，不管你是什么东西，以后都只能当个婊子了。”确实，最令人恐惧的是他正从身体内部发生变化，并且他根本不可能抵御这种变化。老虎感觉到热，最开始只是关节由内而外散发出一种潮热，然后热度蔓延到四肢百骸，使得全身皮肤都透出不正常的薄红，他像刚从水里捞出来一样滴着汗。他双眼失焦，盯着远处白惨惨的灯，眼里只剩下一个光点，光点时而扩散时而收拢， 当他把全部精神力集中在那束光上时他竟感受到了纯粹的欣快。他的灵魂已经被割裂了，身体也是。  
扩口器强行撑开的口腔正在被陌生男人的阴茎大肆侵犯，龟头摩擦着他敏感的上颚一路深入，甚至试图直接顶入狭窄的喉口，口腔肌肉条件反射地想要吞咽闭合，但金属器械无情地阻止了他的动作，被顶得几欲作呕的老虎痛苦地闭上了眼睛，而他身前的男人则享受着他喉咙收缩带来的快感。闭上眼之后，一部分感觉又回来了——有火在他小腹下燃烧，像是烧红的铁棍一路从内脏捅到会阴，然后又仿佛有活物即将撑破皮肤把他从内部搅得皮开肉绽。  
变化已经完成，但感官失调的老虎还没有意识到，直到身后有人重重揉了他腿间一把，引起身体一阵不寻常的震颤。有人说：“他的逼已经可以用了。”这些人不满足于亵玩他前后两个洞，给他开了第三个入口，他长出了女人才有的阴道。  
因为生理结构的原因，他新长出的洞小小的，只有两片薄薄的阴唇勉强掩盖着。可身后的男人们丝毫没有手下留情的意思，手指粗暴地拨开那两片软肉直接捅了进去，仅仅只是指关节就顶得老虎隐隐作痛，他肌肉紧绷，抑制不住地从口鼻间发出粗重的喘息。那人还故意分开两根手指，撑开甬道让旁边人都用猥亵的视线来扫视他肉红绵软的内壁。来回抽插几下，便带出了几丝透明黏液，“看来他迫不及待想要被操了”  
“你能像女人一样排尿吗？”正在操他的人饶有兴趣地按压着老虎微微鼓起的小腹，每一下都是对他饱胀的膀胱的折磨，已经被搞得涕泪交流的老虎只会不断重复说着“不，不行…”旁边有人过来，捏开他的嘴逼迫他喝下更多水，让本就濒临极限的他几乎崩溃。明明是非常痛苦的事，可他的阴茎却因为两个穴被插的快感自暴自弃地一直在勃起，他想尿却尿不出来，更何况刚刚还有人恶意地用马眼棒狠狠玩弄了他的尿道一番，脑袋里炸出哔哔的警报声：下一秒他即将爆炸。“快点，用你的小穴尿出来。”那人没有丝毫停下来的意思，反而加快了动作，

灯灭了。老虎瘫倒在地，精疲力竭，像马戏团里被拔掉牙齿的猛兽一样被铁链随意地拴在墙角。意识忽远忽近，不知道过去了多久，有隐约的脚步声传来，他以为是自己的幻听。勉强撑起眼皮，却看到熟悉的身影——是他的搭档迪克格雷森。其实刚开始他也在迁怒迪克，因为他此前最后的记忆就是与烦人的搭档争吵完后独自行动，若不是因为迪克他怎么遇到这种情况。之后他烦躁搭档为什么还没有出现，在事情还没有一发不可收拾之前。再然后，他什么都不想了。老虎张口想说话，可他的喉咙嘶哑得不行。迪克在他面前蹲下，温柔地抱住伤痕累累的男人，左手轻轻摩挲搭档僵硬的后背来安抚他，感受着老虎因为一点触碰就开始颤抖的身体。迪克用另一只手拿着针管熟练地给老虎进行了上臂肌肉注射，“嘘，没事了小虎，一切都是假的……”他手指一路向下，然后突然插进了那个黏黏糊糊，阴唇红肿外翻的洞口，“除了这个。”


End file.
